dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
მულტისამყაროს ღმერთები (Gods of Multiverse)
რელიგია სიცოცხლის მნიშვნელოვანი ნაწილია D&D-ის მულტისამყაროში. როდესაც ღმერთები ხმელეთზე დააბიჯებენ, მოციქულები ღვთიურ ძალას იხმობენ, ბოროტი კულტები ბნელ მსხვერპლშეწირვებს ახორციელებენ მიწისქვეშა სამალავებში და კაშკაშა პალადინები შუქურის მსგავსად დგანან სიბნელის წინააღმდეგ, რთულია, ამბივალენტური იყო ღვთაებების მიმართ და მათი არსებობა უარყო. D&D-ის სამყაროებში მრავალი ადამიანი მრავალ სხვადასხვა ღმერთს ემსახურება სხვადასხვა დროსა და სიტუაციაში. ხალხს, მაგალითად, ერთსა და იმავე დღეს შეუძლია, სთხოვოს სიყვარულში წარმატება, შესთავაზოს რამე, სანამ სავაჭროდ წავა, ან დასაშოშმინებლად ილოცოს საზარელი ქარიშხლის დროს. მრავალ ადამიანს საყვარელი ღმერთიც ჰყავს, ისეთი, რომლის იდეალებსა და სწავლებასაც თვითონაც მისდევს. ზოგი ადამიანი, სულაც, საკუთარ თავს მთლიანად ერთ ღმერთს უძღვნის და ხშირად მის მსახურად ან მისი იდეალებისთვის მებრძოლად იქცევა. თქვენი DM წყვეტს, რომელ ღმერთებს სცემენ თაყვანს მის კამპანიაში. შეგიძლიათ, ხელმისაწვდომი ღმერთების სიიდან აირჩიოთ ერთი ღვთაება, რომელსაც თქვენი პერსონაჟი ემსახურება, თაყვანს სცემს ან მხოლოდ თავს აჩვენებს. ან შეგიძლიათ, რამდენიმე ღმერთი აირჩიოთ, რომლებისთვისაც თქვენი პერსონაჟი ყველაზე ხშირად ლოცულობს. შეგიძლიათ, უბრალოდ, გონებაში დაიმახსოვროთ ის ღმერთები, რომლებსაც ეთაყვანებიან თქვენი DM-ის კამპანიაში, რათა საჭირო დროს ახსენოთ მათი სახელები. თუკი მოციქულით თამაშობთ (ან ისეთი პერსონაჟით, რომლის წინაისტორიაც მნათეა ), გადაწყვიტეთ, რომელ დომენს ემსახურება ან ემსახურებოდა თქვენი მოციქული და განიხილეთ ღვთაების შემოთავაზებული დომენები თქვენი პერსონაჟის მოციქულის დომენის არჩევის დროს. D&D-ის მულტისამყაროს ყველა სამყაროს თავისი პანთეონები და ღვთაებები ჰყავს, დაწყებული და უხვი პანთეონებით, დასრულები და უფრო მიმართული რელიგიებით. არაადამიანური რასების დიდი ნაწილი სხვადასხვა სამყაროს ერთსა და იმავე ღმერთებს ეთაყვანება — მაგალითად, ეთაყვანებიან დავიწყებული სამეფოების, ქორუხისა და მრავალი სხვა სამყაროს ჯუჯები. დრაკონესტრი (Dragonlance) სამ ჯგუფად იყოფიან მსოფლმხედველობის მიხედვით: კეთილი, ნეიტრალური და ბოროტი. ამ სამყაროში სიკეთე და ბოროტება უფრო მნიშვნელოვან როლს ასრულებენ, კანონი და ქაოსი კი — ნაკლებად მნიშვნელოვანს. დრაკონესტრის ღთაებებს, როგორც წესი, ღმერთებად მოიხსენიებენ და მათი ნაწილი მდედრობითი სქესისაა. დრაკონესტრის სხვა ღმერთები უმაღლესი ღმერთი (The High God): The High God was the god who called the other gods from the beyond. He is the creator of the universe, and he is representative of Law, Creation, and Order. He left the world of Krynn after this and wrote the plan for the universe. The High God has no clerics. მინა (Mina): Mina is a god of light (კეთილი) turned to ბოროტი. She was not originally known as a god (except by a select few) but a "chosen one" of Takhsis when she stole the world away from the other gods. She was at one point a follower of Chemosh and later his lover. Eventually, she becomes the god of tears. ლონთასი (Lonthas): God of Chaos, also commonly referred to as "Chaos". Claiming to be the father of all the gods this is not true, the High God created them. He was trapped in the Graygem and when he escaped tried to destroy the world. ებერონი (Eberron) Eberron is possibly one of the oldest worlds in Dungeons & Dragons. Having been the starting point of many of an Adventurer's life, and many of a Dungeon Masters campaigns. Eberron has a pantheon of gods that are not so straight-forward and easy to follow and is broken down by not only მსოფლმხედველობა but by domain, faction, and beast. The Progenitor Dragons are Siberys, Khyber, and Eberron. The Legend of the origin of the world of Eberron, states that the three dragons created (or discovered) the Draconic Prophecy. Then Siberys and Khyber began to fight over it, the battle destroyed the world, and killed Siberys and creating the Ring of Siberys. Eberron then used her own body to bind and trap Khyber in the depths of the world, and at the same time restore life to the world, now called Eberron. უზენაესი მხედრობა (The Sovereign Host) The Sovereign Host are very different from the majority of deities in the rest of the Dungeons and Dragons campaign worlds due to the fact that they are removed, distant, and uninvolved in the affairs of Eberron. This has led some to speculate that the Sovereign Host does not actually exist and the power of clerics that worship them are provided by some other force. Some say this is unlikely due to the near-universal nature of Sovereign Host worship across the world of Eberron. The Sovereign Host now comprises nine gods after forcing out the Dark Six. The doctrine espoused by the followers of the Host, or “Vassals” as they call themselves, has been named the Doctrine of Universal Sovereignty. ბნელი ექვსეული (The Dark Six) The Dark Six is a pantheon of six gods cast away from the Sovereign Host during Schism Though individual deities are typically singled out and worshiped a few (especially ) worship the whole of the disparate deities. The Dark Six represent evil, destruction and other insidious forces of civilization and nature and members of the pantheon are worshiped by only the most debased of the civilized races and monsters. The holy texts of the Dark Six show them scheming and plotting against the Sovereign Host at every turn and followers of the Dark Six typically scheme against vassals of the Sovereign Host. Some believe that the Dark Six were originally Dasani gods, that the humans adopted as a counter to the gods of the Sovereign Host a belief in which they brought with them from Sarlona. *The Traveler is not a confirmed member of the Dark Six. ვერცხლისფერი ალის მრწამსი (The Church of the Silver Flame) The Silver Flame has existed since the dawn of time. When Eberron was overrun by darkness and the demon spawn of Khyber, the Flame arose to bring light to the world and to bind the fiends in the depths of the Dragon Below. But the Flame was too pure for flawed humanity, and the people of Khorvaire could not hear its call until Tira Miron set upon her righteous path. This noble warrior had devoted her life to the cause of honor and sacrifice, and in her the Flame found a worthy vessel. Guided by a glorious feathered serpent, Tira gave her life to end the reign of a demon lord that had escaped its bond. Though she fell in battle, Tira's soul joined with the Silver Flame, and in so doing, she became a conduit -- a voice that humanity could hear. Across Thrane, the pure of heart heard her call; and ever since then, the Church of the Silver Flame has stood against evil, whatever form it might take. The Church of the Silver Flame was born in 299 YK. A volcanic eruption released a demon lord. But with the coming of the demon lord it also created a link with the power that kept it in check for an eon. The Power (silver flame) found a vessel in a young woman named. Tira soon raised the forces of Thrane and drove the fiends back to the black mountain. With the demon lord and his army back in the vaults of Khyber, Tira went to the cave where the Silver Flame rose from the floor and jumped into her soul, making her a part of the flame. Tira now serves as the Voice of the Silver Flame, the intermediary between humanity and the divine. The Silver Flame is a religion that is most dominant in the nation of Thrane. The followers of the religion are called the Purified. Tira Miron Considered to be the first prophet of The Silver Flame, Tira Miron devoted her life to the cause of honor and sacrifice, and in her, the Flame found a worthy vessel. Guided by a glorious couatl, Tira gave her life in 229 YK to trap the Overlord Bel Shalor. Though she fell in battle, Tira's soul joined with the Silver Flame, and in so doing, she became a conduit for the Flame, a voice that the people of Eberron could hear and heed. ვოლის სისხლი (The Blood of Vol) The Blood of Vol is a predominantly human cult that worships no particular god or ღვთაება but rather a divinity. The Roots of the Faith date back thousands of years to the age of giants in Xen'drik and when the elves fled the land to Aerenal they took the faith with them. It wasn't until the Mark of Death started to appear on the flesh of the bloodline of the House of Vol that the religion took the shape we now know. During the war between elves and dragons, the matriarch of House Vol sought to make peace between the two races by combining the blood of both. The result was her daughter Erandis Vol whose father was a green dragon. House Vol achieved its objective of peace though at their own bloodline's expense as both dragon and elf saw Erandis Vol as an abomination. The dragons and elves allied with one another under the one goal of killing Erandis Vol and the entire Vol bloodline along with the mark of death. Eventually, every member of the House of Vol was destroyed along with Erandis, the other Elven houses that had aligned themselves with House Vol were spared the same wrath and were instead banished. These banished elves kept their faith and spread the religion to the Human of Khorvaire. Undying Court Elvenkind are long lived, but sometimes that is not enough; the Elves of Eberron have found another way. They have found a way to preserve their Elf Kin beyond death, using devotion and spiritual sacrifice, the Undying Court is seated in Shae guiding the nation from there. Unlike other undead, the Undying Court are sustained by the devotion of their descendants and have no need for blood or life energy as other undead do. The followers of The Undying Court see the Blood of Vol as abominations for feeding off of the living. The members of The Undying Court are not gods, they are ancient, powerful Elves. Like other spiritual leaders, members of the Undying Court can lend powers to their followers. Path of Light The Kalashtar are a strange and mysterious race of humans touched by spirits from another world and are a curiosity to the people of the Five Nations. They believe in a celestial force they call il-Yannah, "the Great Light." The followers of the Light engage in meditation and strict physical discipline, preparing mind and body for battle against a force they call the Dreaming Dark. However, the nature of this conflict is difficult for outsiders to understand. While the Kalashtar occasionally engage in physical combat with their foes, the true struggle is one based in philosophy and dreams, something that cannot be seen by the eye. The Cults of the Dragon Below Cultists of the Dragon below have existed since the beginning Eberron and have long worked to gain power from the Dragon below Khyber in order to secure power and favor. In modern times cults have worshiped to gain power and release planar beings like demons or gain power from those beings through spiritual devotions. They practice in secret and outlawed in all Nations. The term "Cults of the Dragon Below" is used as a broad statement, a blanket term, to refer to the different cults that share the same ideals. Lord of Blades There is no certainty as to when the Lord of Blades came to be, he is somewhere in the Mournland's where he leads a band of warforged whom seek to destroy or enslave all those of the flesh. There is much mystery surrounding him and little is known, some say he is the last creation of House Cannith, some say he is the warforged Bulwark, who served King Boranel of Breland. The truth is unknown, but Bulwarks disappearance and the appearance of the Lord of Blades were around the same time. The Becoming God Warforged have no God, so they are creating one, the Devoted spend their days, weeks, and years scavenging parts, from all over the world, gathering in the Mournlands. Some warforged in particular gather various holy objects and სიმბოლოs as well believing the faith associated with such objects will transfer to their god, and help it rise to divinity. Thir Thir' the Host of Dragons, or rather the primary draconian religion. Thir meaning three; three Progenitor Dragons, and three levels of divinity: the Progenitors, the dragon gods, and the Sovereigns. The dragon gods of Thir are: Io, Aasterinian, Astilabor, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Falazure, Garyx, Hlal, Lendys, Tamara, and Tiamat. Each has a constellation in the sky, and they are generally believed to exist beyond Eberron's standard planes. Followers of Thir believe that the Draconic Prophecy is a product of the Progentitor Dragons and their diverging desires for the reality they shaped. This ties into their belief in the cyclical nature of creation, which is a central tenant of Thir. They believe that once the Draconic Prophecy has run its course, three new progenitors will be chosen from among the dragon gods, and the Sovereigns of this reality will become the dragon gods of the next reality. Aasterinian Aasterinian is the draconic god of invention and trade. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Astilabor Astilabor is the draconic god of wealth. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Bahamut Bahamut is the draconic god of protection and good fortune. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Chronepsis Chronepsis is the draconic god of fate and prophecy. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Falazure Falazure is the draconic god of death and decay. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Garyx Garyx is the draconic god of chaos and destruction. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Hlal Hlal is the draconic god of humor. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Io Io is the draconic god of magic and knowledge. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Lendys Lendys is the draconic god of justice and law. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Tamara Tamara is the draconic god of life. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Tiamat Tiamat is the draconic god of greed and power. It is also the name of a constellation in the skies. Also known as the Daughter of Khyber, Tiamat embodies the evil that lurks in the heart of every dragon and she has the power to corrupt dragons. Chromatic dragons are especially venerable to her wiles, but any dragon can fall prey to her manipulation. During the Age of Demons, Tiamat was bound below Argonnesson. Tiamat has no exarch on the Council of Ashtakala; her cult - known as the Talons of Tiamat - works independently of the Lords of Dust. დავიწყებული სამეფოები (The Forgotten Realms) Dozens of deities are revered, worshiped, and feared throughout the world of the Forgotten Realms. At least thirty deities are widely known across the Realms, and many more are worshiped locally, by individual tribes, small cults, or certain sects of larger religious temples. ოერიკი (Oerik) ან ქორუხი (Greyhawk) The ღვთაება of Oerik or Greyhawk come from several different pantheons. They suit the different races and ethnic groups of Greyhawk. კატეგორია:პერსონაჟი